Only After Rain Does A Rainbow Come
by Kagome55678
Summary: You find a girl running by Cross Academy, but just why is she running? Will someone find her? Just what is she?


ONLY AFTER RAIN DOES A RAINBOW COME 

CHAPTER 1 

ONLY FOR MY LIFE

A raven haired beauty ran through the woods by CrossAcademy. Running for her life from vampires. Level E to be exact. She was scared to death with tears running down her face like waterfalls. Cuts and scraps everywhere on her arms and legs with blood flowing, just asking to be devoured. She screamed for help but no one could hear her. Or that's what it seemed to be to her. When in reality the two guardians of the school couldn't help but hear her along with the whole night class. The raven haired beauty just kept running and running, wanting to get herself somewhere safe. A silvered haired guy about her age comes into her view. As he points his gun at the group of vampires he freezes, unable to move. The mass of the group was large, containing about fifty or so of the Level E savages.

"Our little miko mustn't run. All we want is your delicious rare blood," the Level E vampires sang together. Out of the fear in her, a barrier forms around her and the silver haired male. Masses of energy emitted out of her purifying every vampire that chased her as she screamed, making everyone's blood curl. It may have been the middle of the night but because of the light from the energy that came off the girl it would make someone think that it could be the middle of the day.

The night class was becoming frightful of this new power. The Chairman wanting to find out more of it by the minute. The silver haired male was able to move again the raven beauty notices. She faints from the energy she used. Never has she been so scared in her life to do something like this. She was one to have control of her energy, have everything that she knew she was capable of doing down to a science, mastering everything that there was to know about being a miko. But never has she done this.

The silver haired male rushes over to her as she starts to fall over, catching her in his arms. He picks her up bridle style and runs over to the Chairman's office.

"Kiryuu-kun, who is this girl?" the Chairman questions.

"That is still a mystery to me along with what power she poses."

"Bring her to the couch and get Yuuki-chan," the Chairman orders as Kiryuu rushes to find said girl. The raven beauty slowly opens her eyes. The Chairman notices soon after walking over to her.

"Where am I?" she asks innocently and confused as she looks at the older man. "And who are you?"

"Where you are is CrossAcademy and as for who I am," he smiles lightly at her. "I am the headmaster at here Kaien Cross. And who might you be?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she smiles back, at least she found someone not trying to kill her. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding on you."

"No, no. Not at all Higurashi-chan."

"Please, just Kagome," she laughs. She was starting to like this man. Just then Yuuki and Kiryuu come through the door, making Kagome jump. She could smell the vampire blood in the male. "Hello there," she says with a smile.

"Good, your awake," the male speak gruffly. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, thanks for asking . . ." Kagome silently asks for his name.

"Zero Kiryuu." Kagome's smile grows bigger. "And you are?"

"Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to know the name of my hero," she laughs then looks at the girl with short brown hair.

"I'm Yuuki Cross," Yuuki smiles at her. "If you don't mind me ask, how old are you and where are your parents?" Yuuki asks nervously.

"I don't mind, but I'm 16 and both of my parents were murdered by Level E vampires," Kagome states as tears glisten in her eyes. Kaien runs through all the possibilities of having her as a daughter and nothing was going to stop him from asking her an important question.

"Kagome-chan would you like to come into this family?" he asks as both Zero and Yuuki look at him in shock.

"I would love to Cross-san, but as long as I can call you Otou-san," she stands as if nothing had happened to her. With tears streaming down Kaien's face, he hugs Kagome tightly.

"You can call me whatever you wish to, Kagome-chan!"

"Does that mean I get a sister?" Yuuki asks out of pure joy as Kagome nods at her. Kaien finally lets go of her.

"There is something that I must ask you about, Kagome-chan," Kaien speaks seriously for once.

"I will answer anything."

"Do you know anything of the power that was released?" Kagome started to squirm where she stands, but answers anyways.

"Yes I do."

"Do you know where it came from?"

"Yes."  
"How?"

"Because it came from me." Kaien stood in shock by the answer. Just what other power does she hold?

"How did you emit so much power? You don't seem to be a vampire."

"That is because I am a miko. The last one there is sense my mother died, but then I am also a vampire hunter from my fathers side." Zero's eyes light up with interest. 'Another hunter huh,' he thinks.

"That is very interesting, but did you have a twin?" Kaien couldn't help but ask.

"My mother told me that she was going to have twins when something happened and I was the only one that survived," Kagome as almost in tears by this. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't taken her life source from her. Mother was going to name her Kikyo." Now she was in tears. Zero goes over to her and tries to comfort her by hugging her. Kagome was shaking violently in his grasp. Zero didn't even know why he was doing this. Yuuki was happy that Zero was trying to comfort the poor girl. Though not knowing why herself.

Kaien and Yuuki were about to head out but not before a knock came to their ears.

"Come in," Kaien says as a male with a white uniform comes in. "Kaname-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to investigate the overpowering energy and who it came from," Kaname states. "Most of the night class is getting fearful of it."

Zero pushes Kagome behind him, trying to block Kaname's view of her. Yuuki walks back to the couch as Kaien goes and sits down in his chair. None noticing Kagome narrow her eyes at the pureblood.

"Kiryuu-san let me see the girl that you try to hide," Kaname demands but Zero doesn't move. Kagome comes out on her own. "What is your name?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she states almost grinding her teeth. 'Though I don't know why I should answer to some pureblood.'

"So you are the one with the large energy. It's almost to pure but there is something that is tainting it. What could that be?" Kaname asks. 'There is something about her that I cant put my finger on.'

"That would be because I'm a hunter," Kagome wasn't having much fun talking to the pureblood. Zero was about laughing on the inside. Kaname walks over to Kagome and grabs her chin, making her look at him.

"And you're a very powerful one at that, but that must be the pure energy of a miko," Kaname whispers. Then he lets go of her only to find that his hand was burnt. The places on her chin where he had touched her were glowing. Zero was liking her more and more by the minute.

"I don't like when vampires touch me without reason," Kagome spits as Zero puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Then why are you letting him touch you?" Kaname smirks as the floor under him started to glow brightly, burning his body.

"I will not answer to a pureblood like you." Kagome wasn't going to take it anymore from the pureblood.

Kaname sighs then walks out of the room to report to the night class. 'She could serve me well to protect Yuuki, but she must do it on her own free will.'

"Kagome, what was that?" Yuuki asks confused.

"He was getting on my nerves that's all."

It's the next month and Kagome starts going to the day class after finally getting everything she needed to live here. Having Zero in everyone of her classes and she could feel eyes on her back all day. 'It must be some of the girls staring at me,' Kagome thinks, but it wasn't any of the girls, it was just one person trying to make sure she was safe. That person would be Zero. Yuuki couldn't help but smile secretly at Zero, though not directly to him. 'He must like her or something. Glad to see that he has found someone like him even if it is our new sister,' Yuuki hums to herself.

Zero just couldn't stop looking at her. She has been through what he should have done. Both of their parent were murdered by vampires, his being a pureblood and hers being a group of Level E. they both have a twin even though she doesn't have one anymore. She's a miko vampire hunter as he is a vampire that hunts vampires. It was like she was the exact opposite of him. She has raven hair, he has silver. Her eyes are blue, his are violet. She is happy all the time, he is mad all the time. She's a girl, he's a boy. 'Yep, the exact opposite,' Zero sighs.

After classes were over for the day class it was time for the night class to head to class, but not with out the guardians plus Kagome, for the Chairman made her a new member. Most of the vampires there were afraid by the power that flowed through Kagome and from going off of what Kaname told them earlier about the mysterious girl. But Aidou being curious, walks up to Kagome asking for her name.

"Kagome Higurashi and what about you?" Kagome smiles even though he is a vampire.

"Hanabusa Aidou. I have a feeling that we will become fast friends," Aidou says with a wink, but unfortunately Zero caught sight of it.

"Certainly Aidou-kun," Kagome laughs as his cheeks get a lovely light pink tent to them. Most of the girls glare at her but squeal at Aidou's blushing self.

"Are you two done now?" Zero buts in, scaring the day class students to back away.

"Does it matter to you that much, Zero-kun?" Kagome looks back at him innocently, but making yet another male blush. This one happening to be the scariest person known to the day class. 'Did she really just make him blush?!' Yuuki laughs.

"Whatever. We need to finish up here so we can get to sleep," Zero bites back. 'This bloodlust is really getting to me,' he sighs as he walks away from the group of girls. Kagome's worry was starting to get the better of her as she leaves Yuuki to finish up with the night and day classes. Something was wrong with Zero and she need to fix it.

She starts to push her aura outwards to find him then runs. 'It must be bloodlust on his part. Has he even been using tablets?' Kagome ponders then she reaches Zero. He was holding his head in his hands while sitting on a balcony. 'Yep, it's bloodlust.' Kagome slowly makes her way over to Zero though he never looks up.

"Kagome, I don't want to hurt you," Zero whispers. "Please, just go." Kagome just keeps moving towards him.

"I'm not leaving you like this, Zero-kun. I can't live with myself knowing that you are suffering and I will not allow you to become a Level E," she says as she sits on her knees in front of him.

"Then kill me-"

"No," Kagome bites at him as he looks up at her finally. "If you need blood then take mine." She goes to move her hair from her neck as Zero grabs her hands.

"I'm can't taking any blood you, Kagome. I just can't." She pulls one of her hands from Zero's grip and moves her hair from her neck.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Kagome cut part of her neck, but just enough for blood to come out. Zero couldn't take it anymore as he latched onto her and sank his teeth in her delicate neck, pushing her down on her back.


End file.
